The Mouse, The Button and Rosalie
by merlinandfreya4eva1
Summary: A young girl, a prince, a button and a mouse this is a fairy tale like no other!  WARNING unconventual fairly tale


The Mouse, the button and Rosalie

One fine day in the Kingdom of Denby, Prince Stefan was tired of everyday life in his father's castle. He decided to go for a ride in the forest. He quickly strode out of the castle to the stable, where he ascended his brown and white stallion. Waving to the guards, he rode out of the castle ground and into the forest. Along the way he named all the trees and flowers that his father had taught him when had just been a small boy. Stefan sighed wishing he had a friend to come on rides with him. Then he heard a stream near by and decided to let his horse have a drink. When he got off his horse he heard a twig snap, Prince Stefan drew his sword.

"Show your self!" said Prince Stefan.

Suddenly a net was around Stefan and his sword was thrown away from him. His horse kicked out wildly in fright and quickly galloped away.

"Wait! Come back!" Stefan shouted after the horse.

A twig snapped behind him and he rolled over in the net to look at his captor. It was none other than his evil Uncle Marcus standing above him, along with twenty or-so men in blue suits.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my nephew, Prince Stefan" Uncle Marcus said with an evil snigger.

"Let me go this instant!" exclaimed Prince Stefan.

"No, I have other plans for you" said Marcus.

"Who are you men?" asked Stefan, trying to distract him.

"These are my followers" replied Marcus. "And they will be the new guards when I am king."

"You can't be king, you are not heir to the throne, I am!" shouted Prince Stefan "Also my father will not be leaving the throne anytime soon"

"Oh, I intend to be heir once your out of the way and once I give the king this poison there will be no stopping me," said Uncle Marcus holding up a bottle with red liquid inside of it. "But first we need to hide you, until I know the king is dead."

And with that final remark, Marcus turned and walked away. His men closed in one Prince Stefan.

Back at the castle, Prince Stefan's horse had returned without him. The king was panicking, he ordered his men to search for Prince Stefan in the forest. The king's men searched the forest for hours and found no sign of Prince Stefan. They decided to go to the near by village of Redburn, to see if anyone had seen him. They went into the greengrocers, where a young lady named Rosalie was serving a customer.

"I see that you are busy ma'am but this is an urgent matter" said one man

"What is it?" said Rosalie.

"Prince Stefan's horse has returned empty, we fear he has been injured" said the man "Has anyone seen him?"

"Not that I know of, but I will keep my eye out for him" replied Rosalie.

"Thank you ma'am" said the man.

Then king's men left the greengrocers and went to the next village.

In the forest, a small grey mouse scurried through the tall ferns into a clearing, where there is a disused well. The mouse climbed the wall peered down it. It was so big that you couldn't see the bottom. The mouse was very curious so he began the hard task of climbing down the bricks. It took a long time to get to the bottom of the well and when he did his fur was black with dirt. The mouse jumped back in fright when he realised that there was a man sitting in the well with him. The mouse scampered away from him and tried to climb up the walls but just slid back down.

"Wait, it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you" pleaded Prince Stefan who had been thrown down the well by his Uncle's men. Stefan took some cheese that he had taken from the palace kitchens and laid it in front of the mouse. The mouse moved hesitantly towards the cheese, snatched it the cheese and ran back to the wall. The mouse sat and began to nibble the cheese.

"My name is Prince Stefan" Stefan began "I've been thrown down here bye my evil Uncle and he's going to poison my father, so I need to get out of here"

The mouse listened intently to Stefan's story, nibbling at the scrumptious cheese.

"If only there was some way out of here" the prince sighed. Stefan had tried to climb the wall but it was impossible to hold his weight with his fingertips. He thought and thought of a way out but nothing came to him. The mouse wanted to help him badly because no one had ever shown him kindness before, but he too could think of nothing. The mouse climbed onto the Prince's stomach and nibbled on one of his buttons.

"Hey!" Stefan said "Oh, that's it!"

Stefan ripped some material around the button and tied it to the mouse's stomach.

"I'm not sure if you can understand me but I want you to get help," Stefan said in a rush "It has the royal crest on it so whoever you find to help will know it's mine""

Stefan lifted the mouse off the ground and reached up on the wall as high as he could. He put the mouse on a brick that was sticking slightly out of the wall

"Go find help!" Prince Stefan whispered so his Uncle's men wouldn't hear. The mouse was glad he could help and started climbing the wall as quick as his little legs could carry him. The prince whispered words of encouragement, that the mouse could barley hear because the well was so big. When the mouse got to the top instead of climbing, he jumped so it wouldn't waste time. A light thud was all the noise that the mouse made as it scampered into the forest looking for help.

The mouse travelled a very long time and he became hungry. He was distracted by the smell of fresh apples and he followed his nose. He soon came across Rosalie from the greengrocers picking apples. The mouse crept into her basket and started eating an apple. Rosalie turned to put more apples into the basket, when she saw the mouse she screamed and dropped the apples. The mouse scared by the noise hid himself underneath the apples. Rosalie crept towards her basket and saw the mouse's little grey tail sticking out behind two apples.

"I'm sorry I scared you, little mouse" Rosalie murmured as she lifted the two apples. The mouse tried to cling on to the side of the basket but he struggled against the material. Rosalie lifted him up onto the handle, he stared up at her with curious eyes. Help, he thought. Then Rosalie realised for the first time that the mouse had a piece of material wrapped round its stomach. With a gentle tug the material came free, revealing the prince's button. Rosalie studied the button.

"The royal crest, where did you get this?" The mouse looked towards the way he had come. Rosalie with a gasp realised who it belonged to "This is Prince Stefan's button, isn't it" The mouse nodded.

"Take me too him" she ordered the mouse, and with that the mouse scampered into the forest. Rosalie picked up her basket of apples and hurried to catch up to the mouse.

It was a short walk to the well but Rosalie's dress kept getting caught in the ferns and twigs it slowed them down. Rosalie was about to walk into the clearing but the mouse squeaked for her to stop. She looked down at the mouse who was peering through the grass. She peered through the hanging vines that blocked her view and saw that there were two men standing by the old well.

"He's in the well?" Rosalie asked.

The mouse just squeaked and Rosalie tried to think of a distraction. Then she remembered her apples, she put two in one pocket. Then scooped up the mouse and placed him in her other pocket. She then began to climb the nearest tree, she stopped when she could get a good aim. Then she broke off a twig, she took her long, blonde hair out of the bobble and made a makeshift catapult. She grabbed an apple form her pocket and pulled it back with the bobble between her thumb and fore-finger. Rosalie held her breath, aimed at the closest man, closed her eyes and let go.

"Perfect hit" she whispered to the mouse. She quickly reached for the last apple but it had fallen from her pocket, to the ground.

"No" she said panic-stricken. The other man had seen the apple and was running towards the tree in which she sat. Thinking quickly she grabbed onto the branch beneath her feet and waited till the man was close enough. Then she swung herself and kicked him in the face. The branch snapped under her weight and she fell to the ground. The mouse flew from her pocket and landed in the bucket above the well. Rosalie groaned and stood up, she brushed the dried mud and grass from her dress. She walked over to the well and peered down, she couldn't see anyone. Sighing, Rosalie twisted the handle to lower the bucket, when she saw the mouse she said "Take this to him so he knows that you have brought help" she pulled the button out of her pocket that she had kept it in. She put it in his mouth and continued to lower the bucket. When it reached the bottom the mouse jumped out to greet the surprised Prince Stefan

"Hello, my little mouse friend, I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again" Stefan said stroking the mouse gently "You have brought help?"

The mouse squeaked and scurried towards the bucket and looked at Prince Stefan. Prince Stefan climbed into the bucket so the mouse went up the rope to the top of the well. Rosalie knew that the Prince was in the bucket so she began the hard task of twisting the lever for ages. She kept going though; she had a lot of strength, for a lady. When their bucket got close to the top, Stefan climbed the rest of the way; so she could rest. They both feel onto the grass in relief.

"I thought I'd never get out of that stupid well" said Prince Stefan "Thank you so much"

"You're welcome" replied Rosalie "though you owe most of it to the mouse"

The mouse who had been watching them from the well scurried. Stefan petted him "Thank you"

The mouse squeaked and ran round them in a circle. Rosalie and Stefan laughed.

"I'm Rosalie" said Rosalie.

"It's nice to meet you" replied Prince Stefan. "I bet you know who I am though"

"Yes, Prince Stefan" laughed Rosalie.

"We better get going before my Uncle Marcus poisons my father" grimaced Stefan.

"What!" cried Rosalie.

"Didn't you know?" asked Stefan. "That's why he kidnapped me, so that if he poisons my father, _he_ will be king"

"Oh, that's horrible" gasped Rosalie "Then we must hurry"

Rosalie stood and so did Stefan.

"Are you sure you want to come; you've done so much already" said Prince Stefan "I wouldn't want to put you in danger."

"_I _am not afraid" Rosalie said and gestured towards Marcus's men lying on the grass.

"Then there isn't a moment to lose" declared Stefan.

Rosalie scooped up the mouse and placed him in her pocket again and they ran through the forest.

It took them an hour before they reached the castle. They ran through the gardens but came too a stop in front of Marcus, who was just leaving the castle.

"You!" cried Uncle Marcus "I should have known you would escape!"

"Where's my father? Asked Stefan.

"In his chamber about to take his afternoon tea" replied Marcus in an evil voice.

"No!" exclaimed Prince Stefan knowing the poison would be in the tea.

Rosalie who had snuck behind Marcus hit him hard on the back of the head, with a garden shovel.

"Come on!" she cried to Stefan.

They rushed into the palace and all the way on the top floor they found the kings chamber. They were so tired for running that they almost fell over when the burst through the kings door.

"Stop!" screamed Rosalie and Stefan making the poor king leap out of his chair in fright. He spilt all his tea everywhere.

"Son!" the king cried rushing forward to embrace his son.

"It was Uncle! He kidnapped me and if Rosalie hadn't cam along" Stefan gulped "you'd be dead!"

The king ordered his guards to go look for Marcus and his men. Then the king turned and hugged Rosalie as well

"How can I ever repay you?" asked the king.

"You don't have to" replied Rosalie "It was the mouse who saved Stefan not me; he found me and me to the well where Marcus had left him." Rosalie pulled out the mouse to show him.

"How cute!" said the king petting the mouse "Why don't you and you family live here in the palace, Rosalie?"

"Oh really!" cried Rosalie in joy "You would let us?"

"Of course anything for the lady who saved my son." replied the king.

"Yes, I'd be glad to" said Rosalie "but only if the mouse can stay too"

"Of course" said the king.

The mouse scurried over to a small, wooden table where a bowl of fruit was sitting and began to nibble away happily.

6


End file.
